The present invention relates to a picture frame having sound producing means, and more particularly relates to a touch control switch for a picture frame for controlling the operation of a sound producing circuit assembly being installed in the picture frame.
A normal picture frame is simply a standing ornamental frame for holding a picture. Because it is a standing object, it is monotonous and less attractive. The present invention provides a picture frame with a sound generating circuit assembly so that the picture frame gives sound when it is touched. The present invention also provides a touch control circuit which controls the operation of the sound generating circuit assembly. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sound generating circuit assembly is fastened inside the back cover of the picture frame with its two opposite terminals respectively connected to two opposite metal contact pins. The metal contact pins are electrically connected by metal contact strips on the back board of the picture frame as the glass of the picture frame is pressed, and therefore the sound generating circuit assembly is triggered to produce sound.